loving friends
by used2bcool
Summary: naruto and sasuke eat some female Hormone pills and some odd stuff happens.sasunaru yaoi lemony


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

This is a funny little SasuNaru, if you don't like it, don't read it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror.

"Who is that sexy beast?...oh, it's just me," he said as he winked at himself. "You have such a sexy body...oh thank you...what the hell?" He pinched his tummy and notice there was a little more fat then usual. "OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING FAT!" tears began to roll down his checks. "Why me?" just then he heard a knock at the door. He continued to sob as he walked to the door. When he opened it he saw a familiar blonde boy with the same tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke..." the fox boy muttered.

"What's wrong sweety?" Sasuke said trying to hold back his tears.

"sniff...I ran out of ramen...what's wrong with you?" he whimpered.

"I'm getting FAT!" he yelled and began to cry loudly. Naruto did the same, they both hugged and held each other as they continued to cry.

"Honey don't cry, your beautiful," the blonde said between sobs.

"You're the only one who understands! I love you," Sasuke said as he held Naruto closer to him.

"I love you too! You know I'll always be here for you," the fox boy said between sobs.

"Come inside sweety, I'll make it all better," the pale boy said as he put his arm around Naruto and walked into the house then closed the door.

Across the street stood Gai's team who witnessed all of this.

"What the fuck was that?" Neji asked.

"It was a male bonding moment! OOH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" answered Lee. "Neji, let bond, hug and cry together!" Lee said as he went to hug Neji.

"In your dreams," the white eyed boy said as he took one step to the left and dodged Lee who fell on his face.

Tenten saw Kakashi walking in there direction.

"Oi Kakashi!" Tenten called. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading. He noticed a look of worry on Tenten's face.

"Something wrong?" asked Kakashi with mild interest.

"Well, we just saw Naruto and Sasuke crying and acting like lovers," Neji informed.

"Hmm...I guess those pills work..."

"What pills?" asked Tenten. Lee stood up quickly

"Pills of youthfulness!" shouted Lee.

"Umm not quite..." Kakashi said with a mental sweat drop.

"Then what kind?" asked Lee.

"Well..."

**-flashback-**

"_BAKA! you can't eat those, there female hormone pills!" yelled Sasuke._

"_I don't care, I'm hungry! and your just being a little bitch!" Naruto yelled back._

"_Can you two ever get along?" Kakashi groaned._

"_He's the one who went through Sakura_'s _bag!" _

"_You know what Sasuke I think your just to scared to eat these..." _

"_I'm not scared!" Sasuke grabbed the bottle and stated swallowing the pills._

" _hey! leave some for me!" complained Naruto._

_Five minutes latter the pills were all gone._

"_You guys ate ALL the pills? umm...I'm not dealing with you too or Sakura when she finds out what happened...you two can just go home now, I'm leaving," Kakashi was gone in a flash._

**-end flashback-**

"Yeah, I told them to go home about an hour ago, it's not that bad...think of it as being on a 'male period'..." Kakashi explained.

"Oh my god," Tenten said with worry.

"Hmm...maybe I should check-up on them...Neji can you use your Byakugan to see Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure...Byakugan!" Neji's eyes swelled up and he looked at Sasuke's house. "It looks like there on the couch watching a movie..."

"Ooo! Which movie?" Lee chimed in.

"I think The Notebook...there also eating ice cream and crying..."

"What kind of ice cream?" Lee asked in an innocent voice.

"Chocolate...OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?" Neji screamed.

"What is it Neji?" asked Tenten.

"I need to make an appointment to see my shrink," Neji said as he walked away.

"Well I guess everything's alright, see ya," Kakashi was disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Umm... I got to got too, bye Lee," Tenten said as she ran away.

"Then I will run 300 laps around the village!" Lee yelled as he began to run.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the movie ended both boys were sobbing there eyes out. Sasuke took a bottle of chocolate syrup to put on his chocolate ice cream. He shook it violently til it exploded all over him and Naruto.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Sasuke squeaked. He put his face close to Narutos and licked the chocolate off his check. Naruto blushed.

"I'll put your cloths in the wash for you," offered Sasuke.

"Okay," Naruto said as his face turned bight red . They both striped down to their boxers. Sasuke put the cloths in the wash. When he came back he noticed Naruto covered in chocolate sucking on his fingers. "Sorry honey, I made a mess..." Sasuke just stared at the blonde, he could feel a growing hardness between his legs. _Must have_.

"It's ok, I'll clean you up..." He said with a hungry look. The raven haired boy walked over and sat on Naruto's lap. He then put his hands on the fox boy's shoulders and pushed him on his back. Sasuke began to lick the chocolate off Naruto's tan chest. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue dance down to the rim of his navy blue boxers. Sasuke look at Naruto who gave him a look to keep going...

**To be continued!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

next chapter will be a lemony one! but first.. I want some reviews!


End file.
